goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
10 years of Wii island
List # Wii shop channel # Mii channel # Summer Song # Safari song # Tomorrow hill # Bedtime Business # 9 volt’s song # Spring Time Song # Winter Song # Merry Christmas Everybody # Lunch Time (song) # What's on my Plate? # Female form # The Wash Song # Toothbrush Song # What's the Day? # Discover + Do # 18 volt’s song # Busy Beebies (song) # Get Set Go (song) # Getting dressed # Bathtime song # Out in Nature # Dancey Dance - Justin Fletcher - Puppet Master # Lights, Camera, Action! # Goodbye Sun # Aeroplane # Weekend Song # This is CBeebies (song) # A Wiggle and A Giggle the CBeebies Way # Living and learning # Birthday Party # ABC song # Say Goodnight # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Goodbye # CBeebies Go-Go Medley # Everybody Dance Transcript Lara: Let’s See What the date is... (sees the date, November 19th) We're having a 10 year Wii party today! Edward: This is going to be so exciting, let’s buy some wiiware games! And channels! (Sings) you will buy these things! Omar: this is so cool! Anushka: Welcome to the Wii Shop Channel, We have Softwares and games to Buy So we Visit for the first time, which means people can buy and buy Oh Yeah, WiiWare games the kind of Games That buy stuff even games that no one ever played (This is so awesome) We’ve got games like Gameloft games, You know D.I.Y showcase? Channels are fun and cool! THEY SOUND FUN RIGHT? NOW GRAB YOUR PURSE! you want cash, no laugh stocks MINIMAL DESIGN! SIMPLE, PURE & LIGHT! HERE'S THE BOTTOM LINE: BASICALLY IT'S WHITE Hey kids, this made you buy, & it’s fun to watch you try you might do a little click, COME ON, PARTY LIKE IT'S 2006 BUY THE GAME, Because everybody loves who would want to Have a mastercard or visa? (This is so awesome!) You know, Wii points, they got loads Looks like people never had enough Always input your credit card, & yes, have yours on the ready Press the start one then you say yes in a cclick DO IT ALL AGAIN! Come on down to Wii shop channel located to your door, YOU'RE NOT OLD, ASK YOUR PARENTS FOR HELP Albertine: This is going to be exciting! Lily Mae: But first we need party decorations! (She beams in balloons, streamers, toys, etc) Albertine: Yay! Matthew: But first do we know who's in mii channel? Homie: Of course we do! (Sings) Make a Mii with me It will be so much fun, tee hee Just turn on your Wii And we'll make one or two or three (Make a Mii) (Make a Mii) Every girl and every boy has a Mii on his or her Wii, If you feel sad take a tip from me: Make a Mii And once again you'll be happy, So I made a mii Because she looks just like meeeee... Carlo: Well, now let's see what season it is... Well, it's sunny, that means it's summer! Let’s have fun at the beach! Miis: The Sun Is Out The Sky Is Blue Splashing Around In A Paddling Pool Nice And Hot I like it Alot Hooray For The Summertime! Go ON A Trip Maybe ON a train Come On, Mr Sunshine I don't want it to rain! We Can Go To The Beach And Play In the Sand Even Have A Visit To the Ice Cream Man It's Summer, It's Summer It's Summer, It's Summertime Happy in the Morning and Happy in the Evening Hooray For The Summertime! Our friends are here We're gonna play It's so much fun when it's a Holiday Go to the Park where it won't get dark Hooray For The Summertime! It's Summer, It's Summer It's Summer, It's Summertime Happy in the Morning and Happy in the Evening Hooray For The Summertime! It's Summer, It's Summer It's Summer, It's Summertime Happy in the Morning and Happy in the Evening Hooray For The Summertime! Even if the Sun doesn't shine Hooray For The Summertime! Lily Mae: But I think I need a bit of a trip James: I've got one Lily! It's a safari park, you and your friends went to Woburn! Remember? June: In the African Savannah Where the sun is hot all day We can go a safari See the animals at play From the Aardvarks to the Zebras To the Lions in their Pride We'll wave at them To come along and join us for a ride We'll say Safari Henry: So Goody June: Would you like to come along? Henry: Safari So Goody June: And sing a Safari Song Lily Mae: What a fabulous trip, I got a cuddly tiger toy, he’s so cute! (We see Davina, Isabella, Patrice, Bradley, Jack, and Molly looking out the window) Davina: Did I hear them listen to safari? Jack: I sure heard that! Molly: Let's go inside and see what's happening! (They open the door, Sue having a memory book in her hand) Davina: Hi!!!! Anushka: Everyone, say hello to my friends All: Hi!!!! Bradley: Hello Guys, we think you're such a Brilliant friend! Andy: Why thank you! Nicole: Oh, and by the way we have a memory book of when we were on the Wii! Sue: Yes Nicole, that's right! Cat: Oh, um, let us see! Isabella: Brad, remember our pet dogs coffee and honey? Bradley: Yes, do you remember Forecast and news channel? Andy: Yes Edward: And I noticed how tall you are compared to how you presented the channel a few years ago. Omar: That's right! Lara: And remember that tomorrow hill Song Lily Mae: You mean from Warioware smooth moves? Jack: Yes. Davina: And I love that song. Sun shining through my window It gleams like honey so golden and so sweet You can almost taste it Driving through Diamond City I wanna escape the crowds and concrete for Where the hill and sky meet Sitting inside my pocket I packed a cupcake to sweeten up my view When I make it up there And another day fades away But it's a magic memory A magic memory One that I'll keep close to my heart for Any gloomy day when the view's not quite as sweet as today! Yesterday, sinks away Down where the buildings hide skies But the horizon greets me, with possibility Just gotta keep on climbing! Concrete, traffic, streetlights They all fade away As I approach the blue sky Feathery clouds in my eyes! Already said my goodbyes! I know tomorrow shines bright up at the top of this hill! It always will! I know tomorrow shines bright up at the top of this hill! I know that it always will! Davina: And that's what matters. We can all be friends. From the oldest Isabella: To the youngest! Patrice: I always used to sing a song before I went to bed as a Kid. Lara: Lovely, can we hear it? Bradley: Sure! It's time to do your bedtime business, your bedtime business. Put your PJs on and sing with all your might. Do your bedtime business, every kind of business, Then hopefully you'll sleep right through the night. Brush your teeth and wash your face, And tidy up the place. Have a wee and don't forget to pull the chain. Bedtime business, bedtime business. Bedtime business, your bedtime business. Put your PJs on and sing with all your might. Do your bedtime business, every kind of business, Then hopefully you'll sleep right through the night. Then hopefully, hopefully you'll sleep right through the night. Nicole: Well then, thanks for inviting us to the singalong! 9 volt: I'm playing a game, do you want to join me? Davina: Yes 9 volt: Great, then let's begin! Everybody Do the 9-Volt! (Sings) Swing your arms from side to side Come on, it's time to go! Do the 9-Volt! Take one step, and then again Let's do the 9-Volt, all together now! You got it! It's the 9-Volt! Swing your arms from side to side Come on, it's time to go! Do the 9-Volt! Take one step, and then again Let's do the 9-Volt, all together now! Come on now, just like that! Davina: And look, spring, super cool, eh? (Sings) Spring Time is here It's the Start of the year Nature's waking up from her rest Lambs jumping around New Bulbs from the Ground Baby Birds in the Nest The snow is melting away It's getting lighter each day Spring Flowers everywhere It's a wonderful thing Everybody sing It's Springtime in the Air! Oh, Oh, Oh It's the Springtime! Oh, Oh, Oh Feel the Sunshine Oh, Oh, Oh Rainbow Colours are everywhere Ooh, Springtime's in the air! In the Air! The Park's in the Meadow Daffodils are Yellow April Showers splash to the ground Meet Ducks with their Mummy Swimming on their Tummy Springtime all around! Now, jump up and down! And turn all around And tell me what you can see Can you see the New Beginnings? It's such a Happy feeling It's there for you and me! Oh, Oh, Oh It's the Springtime! Oh, Oh, Oh Feel the Sunshine Oh, Oh, Oh Rainbow Colours are everywhere Ooh, Springtime's in the air! In the Air! Chloe: I'm having so much fun singing, but who are these people? Andy: Their names are Sophie, Stephen, Anshar And finley Sophie: Hi!!!! Stephen: Hmmm. I think it's starting to snow at the island! Anshar: And as a band, that reminds me of a song. Henry: It's a beautiful day It's cold Hey, Hey The snowdrops falling my way June: Eating breakfast and watching TV Henry and June: The season right now is Winter Henry: What do you like about June: Winter time is here Henry: What do you celebrate? June: Winter time is here Henry: love to spend it with my family and friends June: I don't want it to end Henry and June: Cause I love my family time in Winter Sophie: I like to go out to the park Wearing warm clothes to wrap me up Playing outside with all my friends Looking at the windows I can see you Going sledding down a snowy hill I can already feel the chill When is it time to leave preschool? Henry: It's getting dark already Nighttime is approaching I can feel my breath get all cold June (speaking): Oh Henry! Henry: It's time to celebrate Sophie: Winter time is here Henry: Come on, let's celebrate Sophie: Winter time is here I love to spend it with my family and friends I don't want it to end Sophie, Henry and June: Cause I love my family time in Winter Henry: It's time to celebrate June: Winter time is here Henry: Come on, let's celebrate June: Winter time is here Henry: I love to spend it with my family and friends I don't want it to end Sophie, Henry and June: Cause I love my family time in Winter Sophie: Okay, Stephen, I have a surprise. Nicole: No peeking Ryan: Just close your eyes! Stephen: Okay! (Other miis open the door, and Hayden kisses Eve) Sophie M: Now open your eyes, and you will soon see... (Stephen open their eyes) Niamh: Niamh Katie: Katie Oliver: Oliver Will: will Ethan: And Ethan, that's me! Timo: Oh cool! Sue, do you have the pictures! Erin: Sure thing Timo! (Looks) wow! We’re on a game cranium Kabookii Chris: yep, everytime! And that only means one thing! Elliot: Is anybody hungry? All: Munch-Munch-Munch Courtney: The morning's almost gone It's been a busy day Munch-Munch-Munch Is your tummy rumbling? I think it's trying to say Munch-Munch-Munch In its own special way It's time for Lunch! Chew-Chew-Chew And if you sniff the air you might just get a clue Chew-Chew-Chew Of what treats lie in store, what someone's made for you Chew-Chew-Chew It's time for lunch! Mashed Potatoes Squashed Tomatoes Sausages and Beans Cheese on Toast Spaghetti Hoops Oranges and Greens Roly Poly Guacamole Hot Tamale Eye Pappadums with Spicy Prawns And lots of pilau rice Chicken Salad, Lemonade Apple Sauce and Fish Kitchen Mustard Ice Cream, Custard Each a Tasty Dish It's time for Lunch! Yum-Yum-Yum What are you still doing here If it's hot it might get cold Yum-Yum-Yum To the table everyone Remembering of course Yum-Yum-Yum To wash your hands It's time for Lunch! Munch-Munch-Munch Lauren: You like that song? I have an even cooler version! Tyreece: Um, Okay! You've been playing so hard And now you're ready to eat You've had a fun morning Now it's Lunch Time Munch Time And you'll be in for a treat What's on Your Plate What's on Your Plate We love Lunch Time Because it's Munch Time What's on Your Plate What's on Your Plate We love Lunch Time Because it's Munch Time What's on Your Plate What's on Your Plate We love Lunch Time Because it's a Fun Time What's on Your Plate What's on Your Plate Sam: I think it's the gamer is acting like a girl! Declan: Let's sing that song! Hit it 9 volt! 9 volt: thank you guys! (Sings) Yes! Ha-ha, ha-ha-ha ...... Hey man (hey man), Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, Hey man (hey man) Tay, tay, tay, tay, t-t-t-tay-tay, tay, tay It's your occupation, your a dancin' natio-ion Your gonna love me every noon Explanations are complicatio-ions You better listen to my own form-nation Tay, tay, tay, tay, t-t-t-tay-tay, tay, tay Seeing a movie, or doing rock climbing-g, Don't care if you think i got pink hair Watching vids or playing games at the arcade, Get out of here, you gotta listen to me Tay, tay, tay, tay, t-t-t-tay-tay, tay, tay Take my volt, don’t leave my volt only please believe me You are never gonna hate my voltette form (voltette form) Like me volt, don’t hate me volt, but you'll see me dancing your never gonna hate my voltette form (voltette form, voltette form, voltette form, voltette form) Like a cinema is just a movie scene, Give us the music and shout awesome On each occasion for your informatio-ion, you can see those children climb Tay, tay, tay, tay, t-t-t-tay-tay, tay, tay 360 is a coolest fun center, You like the kids and I like the superstars Entertainer is just like a old toy shop, so don't keep hating my coolest female form Tay, tay, tay, tay, t-t-t-tay-tay, tay, tay Take or leave me, only please believe us You are gonna really like my voltette form (voltette form) Like my form, love my form, but you'll never change me You are going to like my voltette form voltette form, voltette form, voltette form, voltette form) Shake it to the left, and then to the right, get the groove, and feel the move, now clap your hands, and stomp your feet, now sway your arms, it’s the female form! Tay, tay, tay, tay, t-t-t-tay-tay, tay, tay Rock ups, cinemas, only restaurants and golf Are you ready, then you’ll be my voltette form (voltette form) Like my form, not hate my form, but you'll never change me you are never gonna hate my voltette form (voltette form) (the miis clap) 9 volt: You know, Like a little kid's, my day is about comforting routine. Bathtime is less traumatic when it comes regularly and predictably. Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt, getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: this is what I always do, to wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between, make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry, then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with CBeebies is so much fun (Henry and June both laugh) 9 volt: You know, When the kids were little, they refused to brush their teeth. Then this song got to you, they liked the Hokey Cokey. So why not make up a song combining tooth brushing and Hokey Cokey? Miis: Yay! You put your Toothbrush in Your toothbrush out In, out, In, out Brush it all about You brush in the bottom and to the sides Then spit the water out Oh, brush your teeth in circles Oh, brush your teeth in circles Oh, brush your teeth in circles Then spit the water out Dodge: Hey, You know, I'm having a hard time knowing the day of the week Sarah-Jane: Oh Dodge, there are 7 days of the week Monday, Tuesday, Wendsday, Thurday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, What's the Day? It's Tuesday! You Can walk like us on a CBeebies day You can catch a bus on a CBeebies day You could play on your own or have a friend to stay On this Wonderful CBeebies Day It's a Wonderful (3x) CBeebies day Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, what's the day? It's Tuesday! Alex: Oh, it's Tuesday, now I remember! Cerrie: What time is it? Alex: Hmm Cerrie, says here it's 9:00 Cerrie: And that means it's Discover + Do time! Discover and Do Just Me and You Try Something New and Discover and Do We'll Make and Paint and Glue and Stick just me and You We'll Stretch and Turn and Shout and Wave and Jump about Discover and Do Just Me and You Try Something New and Discover and Do Try Something New and Discover and Do